


HP塞哈 专业男友三十题之厨师男友

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: 实习厨师塞德x吃货大学生哈利甜蜜日常lof被吞于是疯狂补发





	HP塞哈 专业男友三十题之厨师男友

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我 塞哈属于对方  
> 塞哈是我的hp otp 不逆不拆  
> 接受所有Robert x Daniel的配对  
> 有车注意 有车注意

架空的现代au

　　

　　哈利缩在舒适而温暖的被窝里，身子像只小刺猬那样自然而然地卷缩起来。他发出轻微的呢喃，显然睡得深沉。

　　他梦见了塞德里克。那个几乎比他还要高一个头的男人自后抱着他，以低沉微哑的嗓音呼唤着哈利，吐出绵绵爱语。塞德里克将哈利紧紧抱在怀中，脸颊贴着他的耳边磨蹭几下，而哈利从眼尾的余光看见几缕栗色发丝。

　　塞德里克的情话让哈利耳根发热，然后对方开始亲吻他的后颈。薄唇柔和地印上、缓慢地离开，带着一丝挑逗而伸出舌尖轻碰几下复又舔舐一番。

　　哈利反射性地缩起脖子和肩膀，同时也往塞德里克的怀里靠近。

　　「宝贝，还舍不得醒吗？」轻轻地，带着让人焦躁的热气呼在哈利耳边。哈利扭了扭身子，意识回笼似地轻哼出声。他不情愿地睁开双眼，像土拨鼠出洞似地从被窝里冒出一颗乱糟糟的脑袋，还只有半张脸。

　　塞德里克躺在他身边，有些哭笑不得地看着爱人刚刚睡醒的模样。只见哈利看了窗户一眼，又看着地板上的光线，对洒进房里的阳光非常不满；再往塞德里克的方向看了一眼，一双翠绿的眸子依旧睡意浓重。

　　塞德里克很确定这家伙一定正处于意识朦胧的状态。

　　果不其然，哈利嘴里呢喃着早安，一边缩进了塞德里克的怀抱中。他抱着塞德里克的腰，整张脸埋进对方的胸膛狠狠蹭了两下。不等塞德里克剥开他，又收紧了双臂把男人抱得更紧了。

　　「宝贝，别撒娇了，该起床吃早餐了。」塞德里克嘴上说着，手掌却轻抚着哈利的背，一边在乱翘的发顶印下一个亲吻。哈利闻见塞德里克身上属于早餐的味道。有炒蛋、培根、烤面包、番茄豆子……混杂着咖啡和新鲜果汁的香味。

　　暖暖的，也特别诱人。

　　「我还做了你最爱的chocolate waffle，快醒醒吧，我的睡美男？」半睡半醒中听到chocolate waffle，哈利几乎是马上抬起头，虽然眼睛还是没能好好睁开就是了。

　　塞德里克轻笑，忍不住在哈利的额头亲了下，然后说：「乖乖起床，再奖励你一个香蕉船。」丝毫不觉得大清早吃冰淇淋有什么不妥，塞德里克心想他就要成功地把哈（吃）利（货）给引出床铺了。

　　「唔……早安……」哈利又道了一次早安，并且主动在塞德里克的嘴角印下一吻。塞德里克习惯性地揉揉爱人的发，继续自己的诱惑大业。「听话，中午给你做海鲜烩饭。」哈利闻言又精神了些，上次塞德里克给他做的海鲜烩饭他至今念念不忘。

　　鲜红的大虾、吸收浓郁鱼汤的饱满饭粒、又嫩又有嚼劲的瑶柱和海虹……里面甚至有满满的起司和爽口的蔬菜！哈利想着，忍不住咽了咽口水，望向塞德里克的眼神终于清醒而满怀期待。

　　「晚餐吃牛小排，完整的。」完整的！哈利一股脑地坐起身来，毫不含糊地下床进浴室梳洗。所谓完整的，那就代表是完整的一次西餐。会有前菜、正餐和甜点，一连下来共有好几道美食，而塞德里克的手艺绝对不输给任何高级厨师——毕竟他已经算是半个高级厨师了呀。

　　哈利刷着牙，一边想着他今天的早午晚餐是多么地丰富就忍不住弯起嘴角。但他没高兴两下就又开始苦恼，因为他觉得他最近又胖了。捏了捏肚子上的肉，哈利不禁有点沮丧，但塞德里克的厨艺真的是致命伤。

　　对于哈利这个吃货而言，塞德里克完全就是大魔王一般的存在，他一点都控制不住，也打败不了。只是哈利并没有沉浸在身材保不住的悲哀里，口腹之欲的享受还是比较重要的！反正身材可以再练，但是厨师男友的每一道食物都不可以错过！

　　哈利这么告诉自己，坚定地往饭厅移动。

　　Beacon and waffle向来是哈利的最爱之一，早餐有这些，就是美好一天的开始。塞德里克一边吃早餐一边注视着哈利的神情。他的男友可爱得紧，明明常常都在吃他煮的食物，却次次都像是第一次吃。

　　哈利的神情总是雀跃而满足，他因为吃到食物而幸福的样子总让塞德里克的心胀得满满地，填满了他的胸腔。哈利也注意到了塞德里克温柔的视线，他一如既往地露出一个又傻又腼腆，还有点羞涩的笑容当做回应。

　　「傻瓜，总是吃得那么开心。」塞德里克说着，一边切了一小块的waffle喂给哈利。人儿一口就给吃了，双颊鼓鼓的像只贪吃的小仓鼠，绿眼睛里却洋溢着暖暖的笑意。

　　「因为塞德煮得很好吃嘛！」哈利理所当然地回应，礼尚往来地挖了一大勺的薯泥喂自家男友吃。塞德里克吃着薯泥，流露出可以电死万千男女的帅气笑容。哈利配合地装作被电流击中，而塞德里克失笑着送了一个飞吻。

　　一个温馨的早晨和一顿美味的早餐，笑声与香味交织成一首悦耳的情歌，在两个人的家中重复播放。

　　

　　【我的幸福，不只是因为食物；我感到幸福，因为这是你亲手给我做的呀。】

　　

　　

　　

　　鹅黄的灯光打在二人的身上，隐约可见他们脸上难耐又愉悦的神情。低喘与呻吟纠缠在一起，勾勒出更为诱人的摄魂曲，刺激着一对爱侣的神经。

　　夜晚才刚刚降临不久，晚餐也吃过了，哈利却被自家男友以「饭后消食运动」为理由，就那样被压在饭厅索要。塞德里克抓着哈利的腰肢，而哈利的上半身几乎完全贴在餐桌上，他抓着桌子的边缘，承受着身后一下下有力的撞击。

　　塞德里克在哈利洗碗的时候就不安分地引诱他，而哈利也不甘示弱地挑逗回去。结果当然是两人都动情了，于是就变成了现在在餐桌开干的场面。

　　「哈啊……啊，哪里……嗯啊！塞德，塞德——」哈利努力地抬高腰臀，随着爱人的抽插，无法压抑地发出浪叫。他的棉裤和内裤被退了个干净，双腿被分开绷紧，后方的小口正欢乐地收缩吞吐着爱人的性器。

　　「宝贝，夹那么紧是要咬断我吗？」塞德里克的衬衫半解，粗喘着调侃爱人。他俯身亲吻哈利的背，却因此而进入得更深。「啊——」哈利随着他的动作发出几声短促的呻吟，竟是媚意满满。

　　哈利的脸烧红起来，身体更是条件反射地颤抖，连带后穴也在微微收缩。只听一声低咒，塞德里克抽插的动作微微加快，然后哈利的腰肢猛地被身后人往下按压，对方同时用力挺入，刺激得哈利尖叫起来，本就濒临高潮的前段也跟着射出。

　　不等哈利从高潮中缓和，塞德里克先是退出又把人给抱到客厅放在厚厚的毛毯上，一边抬起哈利的右腿，一边弯腰吻上那双尚在喘息的唇。哈利知道爱人还不满足，看在最近伙食越发不错的份上，顺从地搂住塞德里克的脖子回以一个热情的亲吻。

　　又硬又热的男根再次没入哈利体内，而他只是们哼几声，竟有些讨好地扭了扭腰肢，似是求欢。

　　「你真是个妖精！」塞德里克因哈利的行为而愣了一瞬，随后结束了那吻眸色深沉地看着身下的爱人恨恨道。只见哈利不满地舔唇，水润的眸子盯着爱人，用沙哑的嗓音央求道：「唔，你，你……动一动好不好，里面被你塞得好涨……」那模样像极了受委屈的孩子，放在此刻来看却仅余一丝害羞和媚色。

　　哈利一手抓着塞德里克的发丝，一手抚在他的后背。他腰下还被垫了一个小枕头，而右腿被塞德里克一手固定在他腰间，对方的另一只大掌则是在哈利胸前抚摸揉捏。

　　「不，别这样弄、啊！」最后的呻吟随着爱人的抽插拔高，火热粗长的物件一下又一下地贯穿他的甬道，互相摩擦着深入体内。哈利仰头喘息，沉浸在越发强烈的快感中无法自拔，只得抓着男友的背一边索求亲吻。

　　「宝贝，宝贝你真棒……唔嗯，感觉真爽！」塞德里克同样享受着这次的性爱，紧致热情的里面几乎让他失控！他只想一直一直占有身下的人，让他永远只属于自己。

　　俩人紧紧地抱在一起接吻，汗湿的身体互相摩擦着变得更加火热，啧啧的水声更是甜腻无比。到最后哈利受不了地摇头求饶，嗓音中都带上了哭腔。「乖，再一会，要到了……」塞德里克一边安慰一边加快抽插的速度和力道，啪啪的声响只让哈利害臊非常，哽咽着推了塞德里克两下又因为极致的快感而微微合拢双腿夹紧了对方的腰。

　　压在哈利身上地男人只觉得心里又甜又酸，他的宝贝怎么可以那么可爱？

　　「呜……你快点射，射，射进来也没关系……唔啊！」哈利泪眼望着爱人，断断续续地道，到最后几乎听不见声音，耳根子和脖子却早就红成一片。塞德里克再度亲吻住那双让他发狂的唇，狠狠地舔吮着然后猛地一顶射在了里头。

　　哈利抱着塞德里克抓了几下，身子不住地颤抖，发出微弱的呜咽声最后瘫在爱人的怀里一动不动。塞德里克也没急着出来，把哈利给圈进怀中在他身上四处亲吻。

　　「唔嗯……你真混蛋……」哈利呢喃着，无力也不想躲开爱人的抚慰，虽然肚子里有种怪异的饱涨感很不舒服，可他无比眷恋男人的怀抱。

　　太舒服了，而且很有安全感。

　　「我爱你，哈利。」塞德里克挑起汗湿的黑发，轻轻地玩起来，然后低沉坚定地说。

　　「……我也爱你。」闷闷的嗓音透着一丝急切与开心，搭配红透的耳朵和脖子，大概是塞德里克看过最美的风景。

　　

　　

　　——ENDLESS


End file.
